


The Secret Garden

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino spends an afternoon in a Japanese inspired indoor garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Garden

Peace.

Dino felt it the moment he entered the garden and saw the wooden bridge surrounded in a riot of colorful blooms and emerging leaves. It reminded him of the gardens he had visited in Japan while he had been in the Navy.

He slowly wandered around the place reading the small, but tastefully hidden plaques that described each species of flora and fauna that had found a home in such an out of the way place.

At some point in his journey, he stopped on the bridge and looked down into the brownish-green water happy to experience a little bit of spring before returning to the grey bleakness of New York in winter.


End file.
